HPDM
by Sekhem Sachiko
Summary: Parce qu'ils sont félins pour l'autre. Ha ha ha... Hum... Vu comment je me suis pris la tête pour le titre XD je peux faire des blagues douteuses, non ? ... abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

PDV Drago :

Je sens sa présence derrière moi. Et je n'écoute pas un mot de ce que Chourave nous dit. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse me perturber à ce point. Je me fais bêtement mes films, me disant que s'il s'est placé ici c'est juste pour admirer mon superbe corps. Je me donne intérieurement une gifle. Non parce que je viens de penser « mon superbe corps » - ce qui est purement réaliste – mais parce que je ne dois pas penser à lui ! Lui et ses émeraudes, lui et son corps si finement sculpté, lui et ses p'tites fes… ! STOP ! Je vais trop loin là. _Drago ressaisie-toi !_

Soudain je sens une douce chaleur le long de mon poignée qui gagne rapidement tout mon corps. _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!_ Je rêve ou Potter est en train de _faire glisser ses doigts le long de mon poignet !_ Et comment voulez-vous que je me concentre ?! La sonnerie retentit. Je me retourne brusquement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ?! je lance froidement.

Je voudrais te parler, me répond-il innocemment.

Et qu'est-ce qui te laisse entendre que moi, j'ai envie de te parler ? »

Il hausse les épaules et rejoint ses _chers_ et _tendres_ amis. Et merde ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout loupé ?! _Ressaisie-toi bordel !_ Depuis quand ai-je besoin de Potter ? _Hum, voyons laisse-moi réfléchir_, me souffle une petite voix,_ depuis que tu rêves de lui la nuit, que tu l'imagines en…_ _Ferme-la !_ je me réplique. Là, je crois que c'est très grave. Je parle avec moi-même ! Et tout ça c'est la faute de ce foutu balafré ! Je le déteste, je le hais !

« Hey ! Drago… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu sais que tout le monde est parti » réplique Blaise en me regardant bizarrement.

Mon visage reste impassible.

« Et alors ? »

« J'me disais – juste comme ça – que ce serait intéressant d'aller manger ! » me dit-il ironiquement. »

Sans lui répondre, je prends le chemin du château. Que voulez-vous que je lui réponde ? Et puis je m'en fous ! Un phrase trotte dans ma tête : « Harry ma caressait la main » ! Voilà que je l'appelle par son prénom ! De mieux en mieux ! Et Blaise me regarde toujours bizarrement. Il veut ma photo ou quoi ?! Non, je ne lui dirai pas que… comment dire… je suis quelque peu attirer par… Non ! Je ne peux pas l'admettre. Comprenez-moi, je suis le prince des serpentards, le prince des glaces… Et j'ai craqué pour mon pire ennemi. Je suis foutu !


	2. Chapter 2

Diane : Merci pr ta review !

Francol : vi c'est mon principal défaut, j'ai la flemme de trop écrire lol

Drudrue : Merci pr ta review ! Harry a réellement caressé la main de Drago. Pourquoi ? Heu… Et pourquoi pas ? lol

Littlemischief : voilà le suivant ;)

Kumi-chan : voyons, je ne te cache jamais rien :P

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je rentre dans la grande salle suivi de Blaise et m'assoies à la table des serpentards (logique, soit). Pansy se jette littéralement sur moi. Je la repousse sans ménagement. Mon regard glacé suffit à la calmer mais malheureusement pas à lui clouer la langue ! Et Mc Gonagall patati, et Chourave patata… Mon regard se porte malgré moi vers lui. Il est en grande discussion avec ses coéquipiers de Quidittch. Je souris malgré moi. _Laisse tomber Potter, vous ne gagnerez pas._ J'avoue que ça fait 7 ans que je dis ça.

Je sens quelque chose de bizarre. Quelqu'un me fixe. Je quitte à regret mon gryffi national (qui n'a même pas pris la peine de tourné son regard vers moi ce …) et mes yeux croisent ceux de Blaise. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça ? Il n'a quand même pas compris ! Mais non il n'a pas compris ! Mon dieu faîtes qu'il n'ait pas compris !

« Quoi ?! »

« On y va ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je souhaiterai te parler. »

Cette phrase me rappelle Harry et mon poignet. Un léger frisson me parcourt. Mon regard dérive à nouveau vers la table des ces foutus gryffondors. Et mon cœur fait un bond. Il me regarde ! Et détourne les yeux. Mon imagination s'agite, 80 de mon cerveau est bloqué _il m'a regardé !!!!!!!!!!!!_, 10 sur _keskilèboooo_, et le reste sur _putain Drago t'es vraiment trop con !_ Et c'est cette partie qui l'emporte. Je suis Blaise hors de la salle et je sens _son_ regard qui ne me quitte pas. Zabini me dévisage. Mais il va me foutre la paix oui ?! C'est alors que je me rend compte que je souris bêtement.

Je m'installe tranquillement dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle commune tout en reprenant mon visage impassible. Blaise se place en fasse de moi. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. Je vais m'énerver contre lui et ça ne mènera nulle part. ça fait longtemps qu'il souhaite m'en parler et j'espérais qu'il n'aurait jamais osé. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ecoute… »

Non je fais du tricot là !

« T'énerve pas. »

Hum hum.

« Mais, les autres et moi… »

« Tu veux un fax ou tu… »

« C'est bon, laisse-moi l'temps ! Je disais donc, hum… tu serais pas amoureux de… Potter ? »

« … »

« Euh… Drake ? »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » je réponds froidement en détachant chaque mot.

Blaise s'agite mal à l'aise. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser impressionner pour si peu. Mais là, il sent que c'est bien pire que de la colère.

« C'est juste que tu n'arrête pas de le regarder et… »

J'éclate d'un rire froid.

« Le meilleur moyen de connaître son ennemi, c'est de connaître tout ses défauts vieux » j'explique comme on parle à un gosse.

Zabini n'a pas l'air convaincu. Il est même agacé. Il ne supporte pas quand je lui parle comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je le fais.

« Sache que je déteste Potter. Que je le hais ! Personne ne le déteste autant que moi ! Et je vais te le prouver ! »

J'ai dit ces paroles plus pour moi que pour lui. Je me sens mieux. Potter est peut-être attirant physiquement, mais il n'en est pas moins mon pire ennemi. Que c'est bon de le détester. Et de le lui faire comprendre. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il a voulu me dire.


	3. Chapter 3

Littlemischief : merci bcp ms j'ai du mal à faire ressortir les sentiments. Quand à comment il va le prouver à Blaise je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ;)

Nakochan Miharu : merci pr ta review !

Kumi chan : lol merci (flemme de tt recopier) :p

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les autres sont arrivés. Ils discutent de tout et de rien. Je n'ai pas enlevé mon masque d'impassibilité. Je ne l'enlèverai plus. Comment ai-je pu perdre mon sang-froid uniquement parce qu'_il_ a frôlé mon poignet. Au bout de cinq minute je ne tiens plus. Je me lève tranquillement et gagne ma chambre. J'appelle mon hibou grand-duc (eh ouais la classe je sais).

PDV Harry :

Ça fait la dixième fois que je relis la même phrase. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Et le hibou qui tape à la fenêtre depuis cinq minutes n'arrangent rien. _Et si tu allais lui ouvrir_, me souffle une petite voix. Ouais, c'est pas bête. Je me lève donc et ouvre cette fichue fenêtre puisque personne d'autre ne semble décider à le faire. L'oiseau me tend un message. Il pourrait pas rentrer ?! Il gèle dehors ! Je retourne m'asseoir et déplie le bout de parchemin.

« Qui c'est ? » me demande Ron.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre.

« Harry ? » souffle Hermione.

"Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un crétin. »

« Ron ! »

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Alors ? »

Je reprend mes esprit et referme ma bouche.

« C'est grave ? » s'inquiète Hermione.

« Non-non. »

« C'est de qui ? » poursuit Ron.

Je réfléchis à toute allure.

« C'est de… euh… la bibliothèque. J'ai, oublié de rapporter un livre. »

Hermione ne semble pas convaincue.

« J'avais complètement oublié » j'ajoute pour justifier « mon air de crétin » de tout à l'heure. « Je vais monter pour essayer de le retrouver. »

Je me hâte vers le dortoir, le message dans ma main. Je n'en reviens pas. Depuis quend malfoy m'écrit ?_Et toi, depuis quand tu lui caresses la main ?_ Oh, ça va, hein ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'avais absolument rien à lui dire. J'ai jamais rien eu à dire à cette foutue fouine ! Mais voilà qu'il m'envoie un mot pour me dire qu'il souhaiterai me parler ce soir à 21h. Il ne précise même pas où. J'ai la furieuse envie de lui répondre « Et qu'est-ce qui te laisse entendre que moi, j'ai envie de te parler ? ». Mais je suis curieux. Trop. Je me mordille la lèvre. Bah, j'ai une demi-heure pour y réfléchir.

Et elle passe bien trop vite, cette demi-heure. Je ne me suis toujours pas décidé. Ron me rejoint et me trouve assis sur mon lit, l'ai pensif, la lettre dans la main.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je réfléchis où j'aurais pu mettre ce foutu livre ! »

« Oh. Ben bon courage vieux. »

« Où tu vas ? »

« Finir mon devoir. »

Harry se retint à grand-peine de ne pas en parler en Ron. Il ne lui cachait jamais rien mais il se voyait mal expliquer à son meilleur qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait aussi souvent à son pire ennemi.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermoni : Merci, bonne année à toi aussi ! Voilà la suite.

Yohina : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien  Je te laisse le suspens pour savoir si c'est un piège ou pas lol.

Kumichan : C'est le cèpe à Bête lool tu savais quoi (décidément j'comprendrai jamais tes reviews ! lol). Tu sais que tu es ma plus fidèle revieweuse lol bsx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà une heure qu'il errait dans les couloirs gelés de Poudlard et il commençait vraiment à en avoir ras le … bol !!! Harry avait l'horrible impression de s'être fait avoir. Mais pourquoi cet imbécile de Malfoy n'avait-il pas précisé le lieu de leur rencontre ?! Et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy voulait le rencontrer ? Et pourquoi est-ce que lui voulait le rencontrer ? Et si ce n'était qu'un piège pour qu'il se fasse pincer à 22h hors du dortoir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité ? Tant de questions sans réponse.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Il venait de voir un ange blond et... _STOP !_ Un démon (blond, certes, mais un démon quand même) à qui il allait faire payer son heure de perdue !

« Malfoy ! » gronda Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? »

PDV Harry :

Je sens que je vais que je vais exploser. C'est ce que je fais.

« TU ME DEMANDES CE QU'IL Y A ?! TU TE FOUS DE MOI, HEIN ?! »

Il me dévisage un moment, impassible.

« Oui. »

PDV Drago :

C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est qu'il est tellement craquant quand il s'emporte comme ça, avec ses cheveux (encore plus) en bataille, ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs, je ne peux retenir un sourire. Il faut que je me calmes. Les conneries que m'a sorti Blaise me reviennent. Moi, amoureux de Potter ? De ces magnifiques yeux verts, des ses beaux cheveux soyeux… ? Ridicule.

PDV Harry :

Mon dieu. Il se fout vraiment de moi. Une heure à poiroter dans ces couloirs pour qu'à la fin, il se foute de ma gueule. _A quoi t'attendais-tu ?_ Va savoir. P't'être à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse. _Très drôle mais c'est la réalité._ Ferme-la ! _Aurai-je toucher un point sensible ?_

Sefaire avoir par sa propre conscience.

PDV Normal :

En attendant, il se savait pas quoi répondre à Malfoy. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha tranquillement du brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais Potter ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé une lettre ! » réplique Harry.

« Tout à l'heure, en botanique » ajoute Drago, agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi, maintenant ? »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Drago qui fit frissonner Harry. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne question.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynshan : Merci bcp pour ta review ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour les reviews ;) bsx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Savoir ce que tu voulais me dire. »

« Il fallait m'écouter tout à l'heure. »

« Maintenant c'est trop tard, hein ? Pottpott ce que tu peux être puéril des fois ! »

Harry serra les poings.

PDV Harry :

Surtout, ne me dîtes pas que je viens de me taper une heure de marche dans ces foutus couloirs pour me faire rabaisser par cette tout aussi foutue fouine ! _Reà quoi tu t'attendais ?_ ReVa savoir… Eh ! Depuis quand il m'appelle Pottpott lui ?! C'est vraiment horrible !_ Et tellement craquant…_

« Va te faire voir ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répliquer ? »

« Et toi, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? »

PDV Drago :

Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? C'est de la pure provoc'. Et puis on tourne en rond là ! Cette discussion ne mène nulle part. Alors, pourquoi je ne pars pas ? Pourquoi je reste ici à le détailler de haut en bas pour la **huit**ième fois ?

« Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu voulais entendre ? »

« … Non. »

Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ! Je rêve où il se rapproche de moi ? Il prévoit un sale coup, c'est sûr. C'est moi ou il fait un peu plus chaud ?

PDV Harry :

Je sens que Malfoy est troublé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je comprends lorsque je me rends compte que nos visage ne sont plus qu'à trois centimètres. Pourtant il n'a pas bougé… Eh merde ! Néanmoins je n'ai pas l'intention de reculer.

« Eh bien moi, oui, il y a quelque chose… »

PDV Normal :

Harry ne saisit pas très bien ce qui suivit. Une chose était sûre, il était plaqué contre le mur, la tête de Drago plongeait dans son cou. Il ne fit aucun geste, il en était incapable. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement en sentant les lèvres du serpentard contre sa peau.

« C'est toi que je veux » souffla le blond avant de disparaître.

Harry resta immobile un long moment à fixer bêtement la tapisserie derrière laquelle Drago s'était enfui. Il glissa le long du mur et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux. Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper. Okay, Malfoy lui avait échappé mais il n'avait même pas essayé de le retenir. Il était trop abasourdi. Et le pire, c'était cette petite voix qui lui soufflait que c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux… et inquiet. A quoi jouaient-ils ?


	6. Chapter 6

Shuro : Merci pour ta review ! Vi, les chaps courts, c'est mon principal défauts ;) bsx

Lynsha : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ohé Harry ! Debout ! »

Le concerné grogna. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il eut encore moins envie de se lever. Il ne savait pas ce que Malfoy avait derrière la tête et ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

Hermione et Ron l'attendait dans la salle commune pour aller déjeuner. En entrant dans la grande salle, le regard d'Harry se porta immédiatement sur la table des serpentards. Drago était déjà là. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le brun. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant puis le blond baissa les yeux.

PVD Harry

J'ai rêvé où Malfoy a légèrement rougi ?

Je m'assoies en face de Ron et de 'Mione.

PDV Normal :

Harry ne cessait de lancer des fréquents coup d'œil vers son ennemi national. C'est à peine s'il faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Sa fourchette tapait plus souvent à côté que dans son assiette et venait vide à sa bouche la plupart du temps. Il essayait vainement de comprendre ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

« Harry, s'inquiéta Hermione. Qu'as-tu au cou ? »

Sans y faire attention, le concerné passa ses doigts là où Drago l'avait mordillé la veille.

« J'me suis pris le lavabo » répondit distraitement le brun tout en cherchant à capter le regard du coupable.

Ron éclata de rire ce qui ramena Harry à la table des gryffondors. La petite conversation qui venait de se dérouler arriva enfin à son cerveau.

« Ha ha ha, ça n'arrive qu'à toi ce genre de chose ! »

Harry se sentit rougir. Puis il éclata à son tour de rire. Ce qu'il venait de dire était vraiment ridicule.

PDV Drago :

Je le vois rire. Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui suis assis à côté de lui ? _Serais-tu jaloux Malfoy ?_ Décidément, cette petite voix m'agace de plus en plus. Et s'il leur avait raconté 'notre' soirée ? Je me souviens encore de son regard troublé, de la chaleur de sa peau, de ce petit cri… Hum, je m'égare là.

« Alors Dray ? » souffle Blaise.

« Alors quoi ? » je réplique froidement.

« Comment comptes-tu me prouve que tu hais Potter ? »

Aïe, il n'a pas oublié. Ecoute-moi bien mon petit chou, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te prouver quoi que ce soit. Harry – depuis quand je l'appelle Harry, moi ? Bref, passons… - me détesterait. Enfin, encore plus, si c'est possible.

« Tu verras. »


End file.
